


The Truth Is Out There

by TreasureHunterGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasureHunterGirl/pseuds/TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another morning at the Department of Mysteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is Out There

Dana Scully walked into her office in the Department of Mysteries. It was located deep within the Ministry of Magic far beneath London.

She wore very formal robes of a pale silver and black high heeled boots which gave her petite stature a small boost. Her hair was red and bobbed, her eyes a startling blue and her expression business-like.

Sitting down her magically sealed briefcase on the floor she took in the sight of her partner's desk. Papers were messily strewn across the surface concealing the polished oak beneath. The top corner of a copy of The Quibbler was protruding from an untidy stack of papers which teetered on the edge of the desk threateningly.

Shaking her head but smiling slightly at the same time she pulled out her wand and waved it. The papers ordered themselves into various neat little piles on the desk.

"That's better," she muttered to herself just as the door swung open and her partner, Fox Mulder, entered the small office.

"Talking to yourself, Scully?" he quipped with a grin. "And they say I'm the crazy one."

"Morning Mulder," she replied ignoring his tease.

He was tall, handsome and wore robes of navy blue.

"What happened to my desk?" Mulder exclaimed.

"I cleaned it up," replied Scully. "It was a total mess."

"I wish you wouldn't have," said Mulder. "I had a system in place, you know."

Scully raised her eyebrows; "A system to prevent you ever finding anything again?"

"No," he returned. "I think you did that."

He was already spreading the neat piles out into chaos again, searching.

"Mulder!" objected Scully as she watched on.

"Oh screw this," sighed Mulder finally.

He then started patting himself down and reaching into various pockets within his robes.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed pulling his wand from one of them. "Accio Quibbler!"

The magazine flew out from the bottom layer of documents and into his hand, sending various loose pieces of paper flying.

Scully rolled her eyes, she knew what this was leading to.

"Check this out," said Mulder excitedly flipping through the pages, completely oblivious to Scully's already sceptical expression.

"Not another wild Diricawl chase Mulder," Scully sighed.

"Nope," replied Mulder without looking up. "You'll love this one Scully."

She doubted that, Mulder was always running off after some crazy theory that had no sound magical proof and she as his partner was left with no other option but to follow along.

"Here it is!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Crumple-Horned Snorkack Sighting!"

He brandished the article in front of Scully bemused face.

"You can't be serious?" said Scully snatching the magazine from him. "Mulder, they're not even real."

"There was a sighting in Sweden!" Mulder continued ignoring Scully's comment. "We have to get there immediately before it moves on."

"We can't go to Sweden Mulder," Scully protested. "There's no proof that this thing was there or that it even exists! This magazine is full of bogus stories."

"Scully," he replied looking serious. "I have a gut feeling about this one, it's the real deal."

Without another word he grabbed his cloak from behind the door and practically ran out of the office.

"Mulder!" Scully called after him but there was no reply.

Groaning and rolling her eyes Scully too grabbed her cloak and hurried after him.

As she followed the sound of his footsteps though she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.


End file.
